Finding my melody
by Ren Nakamura
Summary: When Akito a young girl who plays piano, loses her inspiration, who can inspire her again? Maybe, Ryotarou?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! Yes I wanna thank Shadow's tears for inspiring me :) Umm yea I do not own La corda d'oro. Just saying I do hope you enjoy this. It is kinda what I went through but a little different lol... well Yea! I hope you like it! R&R please!**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

I sat there on the piano. Just staring at it. It's shiny white keys contrasting so much against the black polished keys that I simply spaced out. And I also felt weird. Like the weirdness you get when you have a friend you don't talk to as much anymore and then you are not friends (if you know what I mean).

I simply couldn't "talk" to the piano anymore. It's more like I can't approach it and express myslef. Now it just looks like, well a piano. I sighed. Why can't I play it anymore? Maybe if I try this part again...

I raised my hand above the keys and started to play Libestraum lightlty but during the first page, I felt bland and bored that my hands just stopped working. Quickly, I massaged my face stressed out by the whole situation. You see, I go to Seisou Music Academy and I am in there for piano. And I admit it has been fun, it is my second year here. But now it is wearing me out and boring me to death. Up to the point where I don't know whether I should even continue music even though I have loved it my whole life. I stood up and left the practice room.

I tried keep the one question bothering me. Am I ever going to play again?

* * *

**Sooo... what do ya think? Please review! xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy pleasee :)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

I was walking to Kanazawa-sensei's office. What could it be? He said it was for some project...Project? I dan't recall any projects in music...

When I got there, the door was already open. I could hear Kanazawa-sensei talking to somebody else.

"And you are making me do this why...?" said an unhappy voice. I hear Kanazawa sigh. "The principal thinks it would be great for you to spend time with music students who are on your same level and instrument."

I hear another sigh. I walk in front of the doorway and I knock on the already opened door. "Kanazawa?" I asked. He saw me and there was another guy with his back facing me. He had a GenEd uniform on and I couldn't have seemed to be able to recognize him.

"Ah!" Kanazawa exclaimed, his face looking relieved. "Ogata-san! Thanks for coming! I would like to introduce you to Tsuchiara Ryotaro." He said. What?

The guy in the GenEd uniform turned around. He didn't look to happy. But I recognized him, the pianist from the competition! "I-It's and honor to meet you!" I said bowing down in respect. He didn't say anything back. Instead all he said was, "I really don't want to do this." I looked at him questionally.

I heard Kanazawa sigh. "Come on, it's just for two weeks. After that, it's your choice."

Tsuchiara-san sighed. "Fine. It is a pleasure to meet you too." I smiled.

"Great!" Kanazawa said. "You guys are to meet next monday after school for about an hour or two. But we should all meet here at the office first. Okay?" Tsuchiara-san and I nodded.

"What do we do on monday?" I asked. "You guys are just going to learn more about each other and perform a piece for each other. There will be more stuff that will be assigned to you guys as the time goes on." My mouth felt dry. So this was the project? "Ok." I finally said. I felt my palms sweating. How am I going to play for Tsuchiara?

* * *

**I accept suggestions as well so please review. Thanks for reading again :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Yes I want to say that the story is going on really good. there was a problem though when I first put it on, it wouldn't work for some reason so i decided to delete it then put it back on. I am sorry for that inconvenience. Well moving on, I officially have a new editor for this story! Everyone: Kouki Koyuki! Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

The whole weekend was just filled with practicing over and over again. And it was really stressful. I couldn't sleep - might as well say I didn't sleep. Basically, I was isolated, separated from the world, and absorbed in my own problem. My fingers felt dumb and sore and I practiced until I just couldn't anymore. But amidst all the practice, I still didn't feel like I _wanted_ to play, more like I _had _to play!

"I hope everything turns out okay." I said to myself sunday night. I dozed off...

_I was sitting by the piano, struggling to play it. But I couldn't. It was like I didn't move. My body wasn't responding for me playing the piano. Somebody was in the room. "W__hat the-__" I heard him say. "__... That's horrible.__" My heat started to beat faster and faster and I felt my hands sweating. "__Really, you're totally off__." __I just bit my lips, holding any kind reactions came out from myself._

_"__-I'm leaving." __The only thing I was able to do was to see Tsuchi__u__ra-san leave the room. _

I woke up sweating all over and then I started to cry.

The whole day was a faze. The only thing that was on my mind was what's going to happen after school. _ I can find a way to distract him so that I don't have to play!_ I thought to myself while my chemistry teacher went on and on about Periodic properties.

_No I can't do that. I have tried it before a couple of times and they both ended up...well...badly._

I just kept drifting and staring at my notes when another idea popped in my mind._ Maybe you could just NOT show up! _Great Idea! I can just go straight home after school right?

I was so excited but then another thought came into my head.

_It would make you look bad and irresponsible._ I sighed an rubbed my temple, what am I going to do?

Ok then. I have decided to go ahead and show up. No matter what, I won't play. I can't let Tsuchiura-san know about this...

I walk to Kanazawa's office. _Please don't let Tsuchi__u__ra-san be here today so I can go home! _I secretly wished to myself. I enter the office and I just see Kanazawa sitting with his feet propped up on the desk and reading the newspaper. He was smoking a cigarrette and the window was open. But I looked around. No Tsuchiura-san here! I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Konnichiwa Kanazawa-sensei." I said. "Konnichiwa Ogata-chan!" He exclaimed happy to see me. "W-where is Tsuchiura-san?" I asked. "He's actually waiting for you in the practice room now." he replied.

_What? He is already here?_

"...Okay, Arigatou." I said, bowed down quickly and left. Walking slowly by each practice room to delay from seeing him. It was the fourth one down and when I reached there, I just stood by the door. I was glad I couldn't hear what he was playing - thank God for these sound proof rooms - so I wouldn't feel intimidated by him. I just stood there, breathed a few times in and out a few times then I knocked. Tsuchiura-san got up and walked over and opened the door.

"It's about time!." He said grumpily. "I-I apologize." I said softly feeling my face grow warm. He just exhaled roughly. "Whatever, you're here now so it's okay. Just get in." He turned around and I followed him. He gestured the piano towards me.

"Don't you want to play first?" He asked. Too nervous to answer, I just shook my head violently. "N-no. Go right on ahead!" I said as immediately as I could, trying not to look relieved. He just shrugged. "Okay." And he sat down. Then there was an awkward silence.

"Well..." He said after a while. "What are you working on now?" He asked me.

"U-um Libestraum."

"Hmm, That song is really beautiful."

I could only nod at his response. Then he started playing it. As soon as he started playing the piece, my heart practically jumped. The notes literally sailed into the air and went through me like a strong cold breeze giving me goosebumps all over me.

Tsuchiura-san looked so content and peaceful (something he didn't always looked like the other times) and I get stunned. I started feeling tears in my eyes. How can he do it? I can't feel my music anymore! How can I play? Why can't I play like that? The song ended softly and the tears just started falling.

"Why are you crying?" Tsuchiura-san asked. I stayed quiet and kept crying. "H-hey, Ogata... What's wrong?" He asked again but _it's a bit awkward_, I thought as I saw him blush. "It's just...Y -You are really good." I said as I walked out of the room wiping my tears along the way. _I am such a failure!_ I thought.

What Tsuchiura-san going to think of me now?

* * *

**Yes Kanazawa IS smoking in the building! xD well review please thanks for your continous support!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Peoples! I'm back! Competition has gotten me -.- but im back! Again my lovely editor made this only alot better xD hope you guys like it!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

As much as I would have liked to avoid him, I really couldn't. I still had to see him after school for the next two weeks.

"Kanazawa! I-I can't continue this project..." I said to him during lunch the next day.

"What?" He exclaimed in surprise, and then his expression changed to that of an irritated one. "Why?" He asked. _Because I can't play for him._ I thought but I gulped as I held my sweaty hands together.

"Umm, it's beacuse... I have a family emergency!" I said suddenly as if the words just came out of my mouth. "Eh? Really?" He said, running his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah." That was all I could say. How can I lie like that?

_Well at least you don't have to see HIM._ True...

"Well then I suppose he can do this project with somebody else," Kanazawa said. "I'll talk to him today. Thanks for telling me Ogata-chan. And I do feel bad that you can't take part in this opportunity." I shook my head. "No don't be, I'm sure there will be other projects too!"

Kanazawa simply nodded and then waved me away as I left the room. _Yay! I did it!_ I thought as a wave of relief flooded over me.

"So you're backing out huh?" A voice suddenly comes out of nowhere. I looked to my left to see him leaning against the wall near Kanazawa's office.

I started to feel all sweaty again and my heart rate was going up. "Um..not really backing out..." That was all I could say.

"Yeah... I heard 'family emergency'. I do hope everything is okay." He said and I looked up at him. His face actually showed concern, and it surprised me that I actually managed a small smile. "Here before lunch ends, why don't you play me something?" He asked. My smile left me. _What should I do? If I say no, then my excuse for backing out won't really fit. I must be able to squeeze one piece right?_

"Um.. sure." I said.

So many things went through my mind, it felt like a swarm of words, I couldn't even distinguish what was going on. _Just play the prelude. _Those words spoke to me in my mind._ Maybe I should..._

Once we reached a practice room, I sat on the piano bench and closed my eyes. I slowly placed my hands on the piano keys. They feel uncomfortable, out of place. I pushed the thought aside , took a deep breath and I started to play...

_A story or movie formed into my head, it wasn't as vivid as it used to be._

_Clouds, rolling in and a storm entering making everything look scary and uncomfortable. _

_But I was looking around, frantically for shelter. _

_But I couldn't find anything I was alone but with no where to hide._

I surfaced from the vision and I played a wrong note. Then I forgot my whole left hand. No. I must go on. And I didn't lift my hands or stop until I finished the song. Once I finished, I quickly put my hands away and tucked them in my lap. Silence engulfed the room and my heart was beating so hard I could actually hear it's pulse.

"Thank you." That was all he said. I nodded and stood up quickly. I headed out the door when he grabbed my right arm, but I didn't turn to face him—I just couldn't. "You know when you ran away yesterday, and today, you told Kanazawa that you wanted to back out." I was about to protest but I held my mouth shut. "And when you played today, you looked very...uncomfortable."

I looked at him; my mouth was dry and shut. I saw his big, large hand wrapped around my small arm. I had nothing to say. "So what is it?" he asked. "It can't be just a family emergency."

I closed my eyes and tried to wriggle out of his grip. "How can you say something like that?" I yelled to him. "You don't know anything about me and you're already going to your own conclusions!" Then I left the room.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as soon as I got home. "Hola mi amor!" My mom exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen where she was cooking. My mom is Dominican. She and my dad met when he had a business trip to Dominican Republic for a business conference about some new branch.

She kissed me on the cheek gently while her hand patted my head.

"How was your dia?" (Day) I just shook my head. "Good, I just need to practice." She scowled. "No, no, no! Don't practice!" I looked at her. "What? Why?"

"You always practice; you need to take a little break!" I shook my head when I heard those declining words—actually I do not completely understand what she means. She began to voiced her thought again, "I may not be a musician but I figure you must be tires after practicing all the time."

"But I have to work on an assignment." I said blankly.

My mom sighed surrendering to the argument. "...Fine then."

I smiled lightly. "Thanks mom!" And I headed to my room. But her words echoed in my head. Was I over practicing to the point where I just got tired of the piano?

..._Maybe it was the reality._

_

* * *

**so what did you guys think? Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys! How has life been for you guys? :D I have been great! School is almost over in two weeks! I would like to clarify that these events have not really happen to me much more of the emotions that Akito goes through. **

** I would also like to thank my dear assistant/Editor Kouki Koyuki!**

* * *

It's been a week and the days have gone by quickly, I also haven't even seen him at all-my so-called "partner".  
I feel relieved but I also feel...lonely somehow.  
Through the little time we had spent together, his attention on me has made me feel good (like important) regardless of the situation.

I took a glance up at the clock. It was almost lunch time. I wonder where should I eat today? Hmm, I guess somewhere peaceful would be nice...  
I heard a loud "RING!" and within seconds, everyone was at their little cliques and groups chatting and giggling over the latest gossip.

I just sat on my chair and opened up my lunch. I look around and I found a few students who also ate lunch and were reading books...Peaceful enough, maybe I'll just stay here today.  
My lunch was last night's leftover dinner which was rice and beans with plantains, some vegetables and pieces of chicken.

Just as I was about to take a bite, the class turned kind of quiet into hushed whispers. Then I sensed someone next to me. Ryoutaro!  
"Tsuchiura -san!" I exclaimed as I put back the chopsticks. "Hey." He said back with a smile.  
What was he doing here? I figured he had forgotten about me by now. "What brings you to these places?" I said as coolly as I could. Though I couldn't help avoiding the nice look in his eyes. Was he okay?  
He let out a small chuckle, "You make it sound as if I just entered a dangerous zone." I simply shrugged and smiled a bit. It was starting to feel as if we are close buddies.  
"Well, I'm here to invite you to the Joshua Bell concert." He said. I frowned at his words before.  
"Isn't Joshua Bell a violinist?"  
"Yes but he's performing with an American pianist Jeremy Denk."

Oh...

"When is it?"  
"Tonight."  
"Yeah...uh... I don't think I will be able to make it..." I said. Maybe he can leave me alone now?  
"Why not?" he asked.  
"I'm afraid I don't have any money with me at the moment."  
"Oh don't worry it's all paid for." Ryoutaro said. And that made me surprised-a lot, "Really?"  
He nodded. "Yup, part of the project."

What? What project?

"But... I'm not part of the project anymore." I said while I frowned in confusion.  
"That's what you think." He said slyly. "I'm not giving up on you."  
"HUH?" I exclaimed baffled.  
He let out a small laugh. "See you tonight." And he left the room after he waved his hand a little to me.  
And then he left me...speechless...

Maybe I should go talk to Kanazawa-sensei...

"Ah yes that's right. The concert is tonight at the Suzuki Performing Arts Center at 7:30." Kanzawa said like it's all good.  
"B-but I thought that I wasn't part of the project." I said.  
"You are right but you see..."

-A couple of days ago-

Ryoutaro: "Sensei, I think Ogata-san needs motivation!"  
Kanazawa: "Eh? What's wrong with her?"  
Ryoutaro: "I'm... not sure, but she does need some encouragement!"  
Kanazawa:"If that's the case... Then what do you suggest Tsuchiura-kun?"  
Ryoutaro: "Well, there's a concert in a couple of days. I think she will like it!"

-PRESENT-  
Oh so it was him huh?  
How can a guy like him be nice all of a sudden? I shuddered. This is awkward.  
"How much are the tickets?" I asked. Kanazawa waves his hand casually. "It's all paid for. Just have your parents drop you off at the entrance at 7:00 and we will all meet there."  
"We?" I asked. There is going to be more people? He nodded.  
"Yes the other contestants will be going as well." I drew in my breath.  
"Oh... Okay then I shall be going. See you later Sensei."

On my way home, I started pondering. When was the last time I went to a concert?  
What should I wear?  
With those questions, I started feeling excited all over again. I even felt myself walking faster. Can't wait to get home... I want to prepare myself as soon as I can!

* * *

**So Ryoutaro's change of character huh? xD I feel as if i have written the characters a little occ i do apologize :/ **

**Also good thing our fellow contestants have been able to find tickets for A Joshua Bell concert xD Let's see how it goes for them ;)**

**Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5

**IM BAAAAACKKKK! Hi yes I have been busy :/ but im on break now for a couple of weeks ;D Anywho, sorry so much for the wait...ahem and hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Btw, thanks again to my wonderful editor ****Kouki Koyuki! 3 Sorry Asakura-san for not getting back to you sooner and don't worry I got this ^_^ haha**

******Enjoyyyy :)**

* * *

"Mom! Stop it please?"

"Ya, ya, I'm almost done." She said for the fiftieth time.

I sighed and stared at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was done in big curls-the result of telling mom about the concert...

"_I was invited to see Joshua Bell perform tonight." _

"_That's great!" She exclaimed. "What are you going to wear?"_

_Uhhhh... "I don't know..."_

"_Let me help you!"_

"_...Ok..."_

Not that it's a bad thing, she just has a peculiar sense of style...

But I think I got lucky enough when I heard her calling Dad to by a nice dress. He's a little better on that side, I guess (haha...).

"You should eat now."

"But i'm not..."

"Oh, por favor!" _(oh__,__please!)_

She left the room and came back with some soup and rice in a bowl.

"Toma" _(Take__it)_

Slowly, I sipped the soup feeling it's warmth through me all the way to my stomach. That was the time when I felt the hunger.

I was almost done when my dad comes home.

"I'm home! With a lovely dress for a lovely princess!"

Way to go dad, thanks for making it cheesy. Hope the dress isn't as...

"Ugh-"

I almost choked on a bit of rice as my mom pulls out the dress from the bag.

It caught me by surprise, the long, strapless, gold-colored dress that hugged the figure and that flowed all the way down.

"Mom... Dad... what's that?" Was all I could say at the moment. I was _completely_speechless.

"It's a dress!" My Mom exclaimed happily, as if she's teasing me now.

"Now now, Aki-chan... You are a young woman now." Mom said. I looked at Dad he just nodded and let out a big smile.

"Oh...wow...maybe I should try it on..."

Never knew a dress could take your breath away...

"Let's go, you don't want to be late do you?" My Dad asked pulling me away from my thoughts. Well, he's right.

"Let's go."

Seeing the performing arts center from a distance made my stomach lurch with excitement. Dad's car pulls up and I'm appalled by the beautiful design of the building made of glass.

"I'll come back in about 3 hours. Okay?"

I just nodded and stepped out of the car.

7:00

Am I the first one here?

I wrapped my trench coat tighter around me as I slowly walked into the building.

Inside was the lobby where people would lounge around before the performance.

"Ogata!" A voice called out and Tsuchiura-san walks up to me dressed in a tux. With his hair combed down neatly and his warm brown eyes looking at me made him look well...gentle.

"Glad to see you could come!" He said, greeting me with a light smile of his—yet he suddenly turned his gaze to somewhere else as he coughed a bit.

"...Nice dress, by the way."  
"Really?" I smiled, it's relieving to know this _breath-catching_ dress looks good on me. "Thank you, Tsuchiura-san."

He smiled, then he pointed to a group with his thumb. "Come on, let's meet the others."

As far as the others, I kind of knew them all because most of them are in the music academy. And I do know a little bit about Hino-san, the girl that Tsuchiura-san accompanied during the first round of the competition.

"Guys, this is Ogata Akito from the Music Departement."

I heard a few hellos but I couldn't help feeling a little nervous because of the constant staring. Was it the dress? Or my hair? Without realizing it, I squeezed Tsuchiura-san's sleeve.

Hino was wearing a teal colored, short, bubbly dress contrasting greatly against her red hair. She comes up to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Ogata-chan! Nice to meet you!" Her smile was so genuine and she had so much enthusiasm, I smiled back widely to match her humble nature towards me.

"Everybody here?" Kanazawa-sensei asked. He didn't look bad himself, wearing a black suit with a light purple neck tie. We all called out and then he looked at his watch.

"You guys have 30 minutes to eat something, use the bathroom and meet back here under the stairs so we can all walk in together."

"Ok!"

"Wanna hang out with us Ogata-chan?" Hino asked with Fuyuumi-san next to her. "You are the only other girl."

I let out a small laugh. "Of course!" And we headed to the bathroom.

"I'm glad we are doing this project." Hino started off by saying

"Oh..." I was a bit off here, considering my previous inner conflict—I can't help but be a bit gloomy. "Why do you glad to have this project, Hino-san?"

"Well, I like it and it helps us a lot to stay motivated. It's like even made Ryoutaro more open and that's a good thing!"

... More open?

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm, he is a lot nicer to all of us. I mean... he's not a bad guy, but he is usually a bit cold sometimes"

"Wow, I didn't know about that."

"Hehe, it's a bit surprising, eh?"

Fuyuumi walks in after finishing her drink. "We have 10 minutes left you guys."

"Let's go!"

"Thanks for bringing Ogata back in one piece." Tsuchiura said sarcastically as the three of us approached the group.

I couldn't help but laughed out loud and Hino punched him lightly on the arm.

"Now why wouldn't I?"

"Hino it's obvious, you just hit me. Don't you know how violent you are?"

"Oh, you're such a sissy" Hino unexpectedly give a counter attack, which made Tsuchiura pout and we were all laughing.

"Guys calm down, we'll be walking in now." Kanazawa-sensei said, even though he still had some large grin on his face due to Hino's words.

Tsuchiura diverted his attention to me and offered me his right hand. I smiled and accepted his hand, even though it feels a bit awkward and strange—I felt comforted by the warmth of his hand.

Then, we walked in together.

* * *

**There you guys go! Review please!**


End file.
